


daddy, please

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink, this is my first time writing actual sex pls bear with me here, this is so sinful i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is a submissive baby and just wants han to fuck him</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy, please

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever written anything this sinful before. but as i said in the tags, this is my first attempt at actual sex, so i'm not sure how good it is. kudos & comments are always appreciated!

Luke doesn’t even get the chance to speak before Han smashes their lips together. Han’s arms go immediately to Luke’s waist, pulling him closer and closer. Luke throws his arms around Han’s neck, allowing one of his hands to travel into the other man’s hair. Han’s mouth slides down to Luke’s neck and latches on, no doubt leaving marks for everyone to see the next morning. Luke sighs and rolls his head to the side to give Han more space. After a minute, Han presses their lips together again. Luke finds a shred of confidence and pulls Han’s shirt over his head. 

“Hey, yours too, kid,” Han laughs, getting Luke’s shirt off quickly. Luke runs a hand down Han’s torso and drops to his knees in front of him. Han gasps, but helps him get his pants undone so he can step out of them. 

Luke wraps a hand around Han’s dick and moves it just a bit. Then he leans forward and takes Han into his mouth. Han makes a noise low in his throat and his hips jerk quickly, Luke almost gagging when Han’s dick gets pushed down his throat. He recovers smoothly, opening his throat and going for it, really sucking Han off. Han’s movements become more frantic, and suddenly Han’s hand is pulling Luke away from his cock. Luke whines and sits back on his feet. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come right now and I won’t be able to fuck you, and you _do_ want me to fuck you, right?” 

Luke nods frantically. “Yes.” 

“Yes, _what_?” 

Luke blushes slightly, standing up and wrapping his arms around Han’s neck again. “Yes, daddy,” He whispers, his forehead leaning against the older man’s. The word goes straight to Han’s dick and he groans, kissing Luke forcefully, the kiss all teeth and tongue but they’re both so into it that it doesn’t even matter. Han tugs at Luke’s pants and Luke takes them off, throwing them haphazardly across the room. 

“Bed. Now,” Han growls, pushing Luke in the general direction of it. Luke lets himself be shoved onto the bed, lets Han crawl on top of him. “You’re so pretty, baby, so pretty,” Han mumbles, pressing kisses all over Luke’s neck and chest. His hands roam downwards, drifting over Luke’s dick. Luke’s hips stutter and he whimpers. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” he cries. “Please, touch me.” 

Han smirks. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He runs his thumb over the head of Luke’s cock, and Luke whines. Han actually jerks him for a while, setting an easy rhythm that has Luke rocking his hips and sweating. 

“You look so hot like this, baby boy, all sweaty and whiny for me. You’d do anything I asked you to do, wouldn't you?” 

“Yes, daddy, anything,” Luke manages to say in between moans. Han stops his movements abruptly, and laughs when Luke looks at him, his eyes wide and desperate. 

“Turn over, Luke,” he demands, positioning Luke the way he wants him. Han coats his fingers with lube as quickly as possible and shoves one finger in. Luke makes the prettiest noise and Han moves his finger quickly. 

“More, please, need more,” Luke cries, wiggling his hips. Han doesn't hesitate, pushing another finger in only seconds after Luke asks for it. He starts thrusting them at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure Luke feels every pull and drag of his fingers. When he starts to feel Luke come apart, he speeds up the pace, making Luke cry out. 

"You're so good for me, Luke. So good. Just taking my fingers like that, fuck," Han says, while Luke is whining and trying _so hard_ to keep his hips still. He almost loses his self-control when Han wiggles a third finger in, but he stops himself, and instead lets out a moan. 

"So good. I love those noises you make. I wanna fuck you so bad, baby." 

Luke whimpers, grabbing onto the sheets. Han angles his fingers a certain way that has Luke on the edge of screaming. "Please fuck me, daddy,” he whines. 

“Turn around, baby, face me, I wanna see you when I fuck you.” 

Luke turns onto his back obediently, spreading his legs apart in anticipation. 

"Fuck, you're such a good boy.” 

Luke whines, high and loud, and then Han slams his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, kid, do you want the whole _ship_ to hear you?" Luke jerks his hips at that and Han's hand muffles his moan. "Of course you do. Kinky little shit." Han removes his hand and Luke instantly starts talking. 

"Fuck me, please, I need it. I need you, daddy. Want this so b-" 

"Baby, be patient," Han chuckles, slicking himself up quickly and positioning himself at Luke's entrance. Luke is using all of his willpower not to wrap his legs around Han and force him inside, because good boys don't do that. Han finally pushes inside, bottoming out in one go. Luke moans loudly and grips at the sheets, gasping because he feels _so full_. 

"Oh. Fuck," Luke huffs out. Han laughs softly. 

"Oh fuck is right, kid. You feel so good. Can daddy move now?" 

"Please, yes, move." 

Han starts thrusting shallowly, trying to keep himself from going off right then and there. Luke is babbling and whimpering and it's _not helping at all_. Han speeds up, and Luke is shaking everywhere, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"You're such a good boy, Luke. Such a good boy for daddy." 

Luke has to actually bite his own hand to stop from screaming. "Daddy, harder, please," He cries. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks are bright red. Han indulges him, thrusting into the boy so hard that Luke's body bounces every time Han is all the way in. Luke’s moans turn into loud whimpers and eventually into cries. 

“Are you close, baby? Need me to help?" Han asks, knowing that if he doesn't get Luke off soon he's not going to last long enough to do it without touching him. 

"Yeah, yes, please," Luke pants. Han reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Luke's dick. The kid gasps and his hips jerk up. After a few more tugs, Luke is coming with a cry, coating his stomach in it and getting some on Han. The other man follows suit quickly. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" is all Han manages to get out before he's coming too, burying himself in Luke until it's over. He pulls out before they both get too sensitive and lays down next to him. 

"You were such a good boy for me tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you ride me. If you're good," Han says, smoothing Luke’s hair. 

Luke smiles and curls into Han, already half-asleep. "Yes, daddy," he whispers, his breath evening out and his eyes fluttering shut.


End file.
